Now What?
by AK1028
Summary: This one shot story takes place during "Come Undone", before the gang meets in the parking lot. What are their reactions to their "lives"? Find out right here! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


**Now What?**

_AK1028: My first Scooby Doo story, that will be a one shot. Takes place after Nibiru, right before the gang meets in the parking lot. Let's get this started._

* * *

-Flashback: few hours ago-

_During the previous Nibiru event, the Annunaki descended to Earth to aid the development of humanity, only for some to rebel and attempt to use the humans for their own ends. The good Annunaki halted their attempts, sealing away the most evil of the rebels inside a crystal sarcophagus. However, the Evil Entity's machinations have finally led to its release, and it will only grow more powerful with every second it spends in the physical world. Nova's Annunaki declares that the only hope for the world's survival now rests with Scooby-Doo and his friends._

_In the lava-filled cavern beneath Crystal Cove, the gang and the old Mystery Inc. (minus Cassidy Williams) stand before the newly-freed Evil Entity. Grabbing Scooby-Doo, the Entity declares that he must be devoured and reborn as a vessel to its darkness. Scooby breaks free, but Pericles volunteers to be possessed by the being, believing that he will gain unlimited power. Agreeing to this deal, the Entity seizes Pericles and pours its essence into his body, causing him to grow into a dark green giant. Gloating about his newfound power, Pericles prepares to destroy the gang._

_However, the Evil Entity proceeds to subdue his consciousness and mutate the parrot's body into a massive squid-like monster. Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves offer themselves as servants to the Entity, but the monster instead consumes them to increase its own strength. It then assumes control of the Kriegstaffebots, sending them to capture the gang and Mr. E. The remaining humans flee, but Scooby-Doo stays behind, intent on destroying the Evil Entity with the Heart of the Jaguar. Unfortunately, the spearhead shatters upon contact with the Entity's head, forcing Scooby to flee before the Entity consumes him._

_Meanwhile, the gang manages to destroy five of the Kriegstaffebots - Shaggy knocks two of them into a lava pit, while Fred and Velma disable three more with a barrage of gems fired from an old cannon. The last Kriegstaffebot manages to ambush the gang and lead them back towards the Entity for devouring, but Mr. E leaps from a nearby pile of treasure and decapitates it with a sword. Mr. E tries to buy the gang time to flee, but the Evil Entity almost immediately grabs him with its tentacles. The gang tries to pull him loose, but Mr. E tells Velma that it's too late for him before being devoured._

_The Entity turns its attention towards the gang once again, but its tentacles are blocked by a shield of blue energy that appears around them. The evil Annunaki decides to instead turn its attention towards Crystal Cove, causing lava to erupt beneath the city. As people panic and the city's main sign burns (mirroring Scooby-Doo's vision in an earlier episode), the Evil Entity opens the Crystal Sarcophagus and releases an army of minions. The gang flees as the minions swarm into the town, bringing townspeople to the Entity for devouring._

_As they continue to evade the Entity's legion of monsters, the Gang wonders why the Heart of the Jaguar proved useless against the evil Annunaki. Suddenly, Scooby-Doo receives a vision from Nova's Annunaki, who tells him that the Heart of the Jaguar was never the spear at all. Much to Scooby-Doo's frustration, the Annunaki's only hint to the true identity of the Heart is a cryptic statement: "You will know. You will see. You will feel." The gang's flight from the evil Annunaki minions takes them back to the Evil Entity, where they bear witness to the devouring of the citizens of Crystal Cove._

_Spotting the gang in the middle of its feast, the Entity tries to consume them once again, only to be thwarted by the same barrier that protected them before. Recalling Nova's words, Scooby has an epiphany: the true "Heart of the Jaguar" is the power of friendship and love, embodied by the bonds between himself and his friends. Velma also realizes that the Evil Entity's weak point is the crystal sarcophagus, which it has converted into a portal to an alternate dimension to further empower itself. With that, the gang grabs the remains of the Heart of the Jaguar spear and races towards the sarcophagus._

_The Evil Entity's minions attempt to stop them, but each member of the gang manages to toss the staff to the next before being subdued. With a final leaping kick, Scooby-Doo launches the staff into the crystal sarcophagus, opening up a vortex which begins to suck everything into it, except for the gang._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Fred was in shock about everything. His parents were doctors that brought babies into the world. Babies! How could THAT happen? The last time he saw them, they were pretending to be him and an older version of Daphne (which he saw right through from the beginning), taking orders from Professor Pericles. On top of that, his _"not dad"_, Mr. Jones, was now the soccer coach and principal that never had any kids and thought of Fred like a son. And for some strange reason, he felt unhappy. _'But what happened,'_ Fred thought, _'How did this happen? What will happen now to me? Daphne? The gang? The big question is...now what?'_

Daphne was in shock about everything as well. Her parents actually approved her relationship with Fred and her older sisters were now unsuccessful. Unsuccessful! The last time she saw them, not only were they against with the engagement between her and Fred but all of her older sisters were remarkably successful. On top of that, there was no rivalry among them since SHE was the best daughter and not them. Even Dawn was unsuccessful and her marriage to Fred was on the horizon. And for some strange reason, like Fred, she was unhappy. _'I have everything I dreamt of and yet I'm unhappy... Now what,'_ Daphne thought.

Velma was in shock too. Hot Dog Water and her were best friends. Best friends! The last time she saw Hot Dog Water, she had been killed by the hands of Pericles. That's when Velma knew that they were in an alternate timeline. An alternate place where her and her friends didn't belong. Granted, she did like the idea of working with Hot Dog Water in scientific explorations but this wasn't HER timeline. This was the OTHER Velma's timeline. And as much as her brain hurt thinking that, she knew that she had to tell the gang. _'But after that,'_ Velma thought, _'What will happen? Now what?'_

Shaggy was in shock, just like Scooby. Not only was he a chef but he was successful. Him?! It just wasn't possible. Even Scooby knew something was wrong when they saw Professor Pericles in that commercial with a changed Ricky and an alive Angel, er, Cassidy as his wife. His parents were so strange and yet happy that he was successful. It was just strange. He had to tell the others. He was really unhappy.

Scooby asked, "Raggy?"

Shaggy answered, "Yeah, Scoob?"

Scooby questioned, "Re rou rokay?"

Shaggy sighed as he replied, "Yes...I guess... I'm just...confused."

Scooby asked, "Ronfused?"

Shaggy answered, "Yeah, about this whole thing. I can't help but wonder...now what?"

Scooby stated, "Re roo."

Shaggy replied, "Like, maybe we should talk to the gang."

The Great Dane nodded as the two of them went to find their friends, unsure of what to do. That was until they got to the parking lot of the school...

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry for it being so short but it is done. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
